1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices including circuit elements and a manufacturing method of the semiconductor devices. Further, the present invention relates to semiconductor devices which can conduct data communication with wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, it is important to make thin-mode various devices such as wireless chips and sensors in miniaturizing products, and the technologies and the application range spread rapidly. Such various thin-mode devices are flexible to some extent and thus the devices can be set in an object having a curved surface. IC chips in which an integrated circuit is formed on a flexible substrate, and the like have been proposed (for example, Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2006-19717).